


Ghosts Can Use TikTok Too

by carterhack



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen, anyyways heres a rly short oneshot of alex discovering tik tok <3, please im begging netflix to give alex a last name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carterhack/pseuds/carterhack
Summary: Flynn and Julie show Alex what TikTok is, and he learns how to do some neat dances.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203





	Ghosts Can Use TikTok Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first jatp fic. It's really short because it's just a quick oneshot i HAD to do because I love Alex. <3

Although modern technology was a confusing sort of thing to someone who was born in 1978, there was a very specific coolness about it to a seventeen-year-old who had never experienced the technology boom of the 2000s. This seventeen-year-old being Alex and the technology being TikTok, of course. He had seen Flynn using the app one occasion, and it immediately sparked his interest. Dancing, although something he didn’t do in the band as a drummer, was something he always enjoyed fondly. So, obviously, when he saw a video of someone dancing on the screen in a cool outfit, he was immediately on board. 

“Julie, what’s that?” He asked, pointing at Flynn’s phone. Julie leaned over, looking down at the screen.

“That’s Tik Tok,” She said, looking back up at him. “It’s an app where you post short videos.” Flynn looked up from her phone, tilting her head.

“Does one of them want to know what Tik Tok is?” She asked, and Julie nodded. 

“Alex wants to know,” Julie said. Alex wished he could just talk to Flynn; she was a fun person and he felt so weird having these one-sided ghost translator conversations with her. Flynn held up the phone in a general sense, not knowing where or who was asking. She still found this whole thing weird and frustrating as well, but it was getting less so and more normal as time went on.

“It’s kinda like Vine with longer videos and more lip-syncing,” Flynn explained as Alex took the phone. He remembered when the two girls showed them what Vine was awhile ago, and they all watched compilations on Youtube. That’s also when they learned what Youtube was. He nodded although she couldn’t see him. “The algorithm is specific to your interests, so it shows videos that you’ll like. I’m on lesbian TikTok.” Alex looked at the phone and swiped through the videos. 

“How do I search for the dancing videos?” He asked, watching the screen flip through different videos.

“What TikTokers are really good at dancing?” Julie asked Flynn. Flynn grinned and leaned over to the phone. 

“Charlie D’Amelio is great!” She said as she typed it in for him, pulling up the account. Alex thanked her and he clicked her videos, scrolling through them as he watched. 

“Oh, I love her,” Flynn said as she watched the videos play and change, seemingly automatically. 

“Yeah,” Alex nodded in agreement, watching her dance. It was cool, being able to just see videos of different dances right there in your hand, and she was a really good dancer. 

He watched her videos and other dancing videos on the app until Flynn had to leave. After discovering the wonder known as TikTok, Alex was fully mesmerized. He usually borrowed Flynn’s or Julie’s phones when he wanted to watch them, and he’d gotten into trying to do each dance that he liked. A few guilty times he actually used Carlos’s phone, who later complained that the “ghosts messed up his for you page.” It was nice seeing people just have fun and dancing for no reason and a ton of people were hyping them up. He also really liked Charli D’Amelio. There was also, surprisingly, a ton of people being so open about who they were. There were guys in crop tops and makeup and kissing guys. That was a whole other thing about the internet and 2020 that he found so… fascinating. After everything he grew up dealing with, it was incredible to see how different things were now. 

“What are you doing?” Reggie asked, popping up behind Alex as he was practicing a dance he’d seen on the app earlier that day.

“I’m trying to do a TikTok dance,” Alex said and Reggie grinned.

“Cool,” He tried following Alex’s motions for a moment before giving up and flopping on the couch. Alex laughed and Luke’s laughter followed. Alex looked up at him, not realizing he was even in the room. 

“You’re always doing those dances, now,” Luke commented and Alex shifted, his face warming.

“Well, it’s a lot of fun and it’s cool to see people just do what they want to do…” He shrugged and Luke nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“I think you were meant to be in 2020,” He said to Alex. Alex tilted his head and Luke continued. “We all had it pretty rough growing up, but you seem to really be… thriving here.”

“We all like it here,” Alex said, although he knew what he meant. The other two definitely had secrets and definitely had to act a certain way around others, but it was obviously different for Alex. They were at least able to date some of the people that they wanted to. Publicly, that is. 

“Yeah,” Luke smiled. “But I’m glad that you’re happy.” He said before walking over to the couch and picking up his notebook. Alex smiled and continued to complete his dance, Luke and Reggie talking over on the couch. It wasn’t how any of them expected their lives, or lack thereof, were going to go but Alex was right. He actually was pretty happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave a comment, I love those little guys! Also if you have any fic ideas or prompts you think I could do message me on my socials:  
> Tumblr: Himboreggie  
> Twitter: dociouslystupid


End file.
